shocking prize
by derge7654
Summary: After ash wins the bolt badge, elesa want give him and extra prize... One shot


**HELLO DERGE7654 HERE.**

 **This is a little story i come up one night and decidet to write it**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**

"Tynamo is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! Which means the victor in this battle is Ash Ketchum the challenger!" the referee declared.

Iris and Cilan cheered, Pikachu jumped around in joy, and Elesa's fans were upset but still cheered for Ash's victory. Elesa smiled, as she had a very spectacular battle. She hasn't had one for a long time, and Bianca and Ash came to give one to her.

"congratulations Ash, that was a excellent battle, you have earn this" said Elesa holding a bold badge on his left hand

" thank you Elesa" Ash reach to crap the babge, but elesa sudenly pull Ash closer to her lips.

" meet me in hear at midnight, i have an special prize for you " Elesa whispert to Ash ear.

Ash took the badge with a confused look and walk to his firends.

" what was that Ash, what she said", ask cilan. " nothing, nothing at all" he repleyd.

"Okay if you say so" Cilain said, the croup left the cym leaving Elesa.

Elesa lick her lips" this is going to be a memorable night"

 **MIDNIGHT NIMBASA GYM**

Ash left the hotel, he told Iris and Cilan that he was going for a walk, he also told pikachu to wait him there.

Ash arrived to the gym , he notice that the gyms door were open, " hey Elesa, where are you, im here like you wanted" he walk inside " good evening Ash, good of you to come" a voice was heard.

Elesa was laying on a king size bed that was in the middle of the arena. She was only wearing black laxet underwear and bra.

She run her hand seductively trough her curves she winked a heart towards Ash.

seeing her like this caused Ash to blush and feel a little tight in his jeans.

"Um.. uh… Elesa, wha-what did y-you want to give me ex-exactly" Ash said nervously.

"Well" said Elesa. "I thought I'd give you the best prize I could, my body".

"Look" Ash said getting up. "You don't have to…"

Elesa was getting impetion on waiting, she took out a pokeball and trhowh it to air" galvantula use stingshot and pull Ash here" .

A spider like pokemon shot sticky strings towards Ash and pull him right next to elesa.

" thanks galvantula return" it dissapierd back into her ball, Elesa removed Ash hat, gloves and shoes. Elesa looked down at Ash's jeans and saw his bulge.

"So what do we have here"? Elesa said seductively. She undid his jeans and the penis flew out into the open.

"Oh that, it's nothing" Ash said. "That's just from, mmmm" Ash gets cut off by Elesa grabbing his penis and stroking it a little.

"Oh you like this" Elesa said. "Look Ash, this is going to happen, so try to enjoy it".

"Fine" Ash says giving up.

Elesa starts to suck on Ash's penis, he clenches his teeth trying to bare with the need to release. elesa's mouth moves slowly down, the tongue circling his member, soaking it in her saliva.

Elesa even started to lick the dick like an ice cream cone, making sure nothing drips off.

"Mmmm tasty" she says.

"Ahahahahaha" Ash says shyly.

Elesa undo the zipper of Ash's hoodie, She pushes it off Ash and throws it to the other end of the room. She then strips him of his jeans and underwear. Ash begins to blush and can't look her in the eyes.

Elesa notices this and gave a little giggle . She steps back and pulls off her panties and letting it to fall to the gound. She then removes her bra revealing her d-cup breasts.

"Oh Ash" Elesa says.

She pounces on top of him, quickly ramming his dick into her vagina. Her hips move up and down, forcing the member deep into her. Her hands pinch Ash's nipples making them red, Ash moans from the pain.

"Come on baby come on" Elesa says. "Fill me to the brim with your love".

She pounds Ash harder, his penis unable to contain itself anymore. Ash cum shot deep into Elesa, getting her to scream in pleasure,She hopped off of Ash and fell to the ground, she was paralyzed with the pleasure. Both of them fall a sleep out of exhaustion .

On the next morning, Ash was in panic when he notice what time was, his friends were probably worried about him, he quicly started to dress up his cloths and was leaving.

" wait a minute" said Elesa, Ash stop and turn, Elesa planted a deep kiss to him" see you later hunk"

Ash blush heavily and rush out the gym.

 **FOUR MONTHS LATER**

Ash and his firends were walking the streets of Opelucid city, ash was going to challenge Drayden to claim his final unova badge.

" hey guys look" Said Cilan, taking a fashion magazine on the stand. On the front page was Elesa with notable huge belly,

 _ **elesa, the gym leader of nimbasa city and a world famous model is going to be a mother, the childs father is a young trainer named Ash ketchum from Pallet town, READ ALL ABOUT IT.**_

Pikachy,Iris, Axew and Cilan turn to look Ash with their jaws open. Ash put his hand behind his back and cave a laugh.

On following days Ash recived many calls from his old friends, his mother was among the first one to call him, she was both happy and angry for him being so reckless. His male friends all cave him a very jelousy speaks but still wish him luck. As for his female friends decide to tease him a little for fun.

 **A YEAR LATER**

Following his unova league victory, Ash was able to beat unovas elite four and the champion alder.

He and Elesa got married, Elesa give birth a healty boy that had her hair colour and Ash eyes.

They gave him a name Dale ketchum, And they lived happily their live.


End file.
